Nowadays, different sizes of base station antennas have been installed in many buildings or highlands for receiving and transmitting various wireless signals. It is necessary to transmit most of the wireless communication signals, wireless network signals, wireless television signals or the like to the devices such as users' mobile phones, wireless network equipments or television sets etc. via base station antennas. Therefore, base station antennas influence daily lives of people to a very great extent. If base station antennas are damaged by an external force and thus cannot transmit wireless signals, it may result in the inconvenience of the interruption of external wireless communications, the inability to receive instant messages or to link networks.
In general, those which influence base station antennas are principally typhoons or wind gusts. Particularly, typhoons have great destructive power such that base station antennas are often damaged during typhoons, and typhoons also often result in considerable losses to the suppliers or the governments. Even the interruption of wireless communications would make a user unable to call for help and thus cause hazards to the user or others who need help. However, currently, there doesn't exist a good solution to protecting base station antennas. With regard to this, how to protect base station antennas from being damaged that would result in the interruption of wireless signals when subjected to typhoons or wind gusts, and thus providing more protection to the suppliers and users has become a very important subject.
As a result of a variety of extensive and intensive studies and discussions to solve the drawbacks of the prior art and satisfy the demand of users for base station antenna protection systems, the inventors herein propose a base station antenna protection system and the method thereof based on their research for many years and plenty of practical experience, thereby accomplishing the foregoing expectations.